


Just a Normal Friday Evening

by MonstrifraMinerva



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, kai tries to get some lovin from his husbands but his son keeps this from happening, they're lloyds sweet poly dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrifraMinerva/pseuds/MonstrifraMinerva
Summary: A small look into the life of Lloyd and his four adoptive dads; I'm bad at summaries but its sweet and wholesome I promise





	Just a Normal Friday Evening

"Dad! Dad!" Lloyd ran out of the schoolhouse and towards his father, who was leaning on the side of the car. His metallic Fritz Donogan lunch box waved wildly in his hand, the leftover contents inside making a loud rattling noise. "Guess what we did today!" 

Kai smiled at the boy, opening up the car door. "What'd you do today lil dude?" He lifted up his son, and started to sit him down in his seat. 

Lloyd slid off his backpack and threw it over on the other seat along with his lunchbox. "We made family portraits in class! I drew with the glittery markers because Dad says everything's better when there's glitter!" 

Kai buckled in the small ten year old and shut the door before walking around to the other side and getting in. "Well, Jay is always right when it comes to glitter," and then under his breath, "we can never get it out of the carpet." 

"Oh Dad, you should've seen it though! Mine was the best in the whole class!" 

"Well that's pretty obvious, your stuff is always the best." 

"No, but this time everyone else said so! Most everyone else had one or two dads, or none at all! But I had four whole dads! And everyone else was so amazed, it was the best!" 

Kai looked back at his adoptive son through the rear view mirror, seeing his elated expression. The boy's contagious smile caught onto his father, causing the man to snicker as he started up the minivan. 

"Oh man, here we go, off in the Ultra Sonic Raider!" Lloyd shouted as they started off. 

Kai continued to laugh playfully with his son. "I don't even know how you came up with that name, but I like it. Let's go!" He slammed down on the gas pedal, causing the car to lurch forward and speed ahead towards home. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! I'm home!" Lloyd yelled as he entered the house, kicking off his muddy black boots onto the shoe mat and throwing his lunch box and backpack down on the kitchen counter. He ran off towards the home office just as Kai came through the door to the house. 

"Oh no," Kai said to himself jokingly, "Watch out Zane, here comes our little monster." 

"Raaaaaawr!" Lloyd growled as he flung open the door to the office, seeing his father working in a mess of computers and wiring inside. "It's me, Lloydzilla! I've come to destroy your city!" 

"Oh no!" Zane went along with Lloyd's antics, both to protect all his computers and make his son happy. "Whatever will I do to save my city!" 

"The only thing that can defeat me is hugs and kisses!" Lloyd continued on roaring. 

"Oh, well in that case," Zane said, untangling himself from all the wires, "I'm coming to defeat you!" 

"No!" Lloyd cried, giggling as he ran off back into the kitchen. "Dad, help me!" 

"Oh no," Kai said, "you can't escape that easily!" He scooped up Lloyd in his arms and spun him around. 

"No! No he's gonna get me!" Lloyd managed out between laughing. "He's gonna give me hugs and kisses!" 

"Yes I am!" Zane came towards his husband and son, hugging both of them tight. "You can't win, Lloydzilla, our hugs and kisses are way too powerful!" 

"Nooo!" Lloyd wiggled out of Kai's grip, trying to get away but being caught by Zane instead. The small boy was soon being smothered in forehead kisses by his father. "You've defeated me! Noooooo!" Lloyd dramatically shouted. 

Zane chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Lloyd." 

"And it's good to see you," Kai said, coming up behind his husband and kissing him on the cheek. 

"You've been gone no more than half an hour, Kai," Zane scolded. 

"Well that doesn't mean I can't show my appreciation, does it?" Kai replied. "Besides, you know you love it." 

Zane stifled a giggle, while Lloyd made a face of mock disgust. "Not in front of Lloyd," Zane said sheepishly. 

"Then later," Kai whispered smugly into Zane's ear, "maybe we could-" 

"Kai!" Zane shrieked, clutching Lloyd closer to his chest to try and shelter the boy, who was laughing at Kai's action and Zane's reaction. 

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Kai put his hands up in surrender. "Why don't we get Lloyd started on his homework, hm? Will that keep you from getting all wound up?" He smirked at Zane's flushed face. 

"Yes," Zane replied, setting Lloyd back on the ground. The boy immediately ran off into his room. "But later," he whispered to Kai when Lloyd was gone, "I'm telling Cole on you." The blond picked up Lloyd's backpack from the counter, watching Kai's face turn red. 

"You're gonna tell Cole?" The normally smug man was rendered flustered at the mention of his other husband's name. 

"Mm hm," Zane responded coyly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help Lloyd with his math before finishing up my own work." He gave Kai a light kiss on the nose before walking down the hall towards Lloyd room. 

Kai was left with a hot face in the middle of the kitchen. "Damn, he's good." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad's home! Dad's home! Dad's home!" Lloyd announced throughout the house. He ran into Zane's office, trying to avoid all the machinery as he tried to jump up onto Zane. 

"Well hello, Lloyd," Zane smiled patiently at his son. "Do you have something to tell me?" 

"Yes!" Lloyd let out as exasperated sigh. "Dad's home!" He said, just as Cole came through the door of the office. 

"Cole!" Zane picked up Lloyd and stepped out of all his work. "How was work today?" 

"Eh, the usual," Cole shrugged as Zane gave him a peck on the cheek. "How was boring computer stuff?" 

"Not as boring as you always say it is," Zane playfully scolded. 

"I'll believe that when Lloyd gets taller than five feet," Cole joked, ruffling the small boy's hair. 

"Hey! No fair!" Lloyd complained. "I'm only ten years old! I'll be five feet someday!" 

"Uh huh, sure you are," Cole said dismissively as he took Lloyd from Zane. "Now come on, Jay's picking up some dinner from Skylor's, we gotta get the table set up." 

"Skylor's!" Lloyd exclaimed as Cole carried him into the kitchen. "Did you get the potstickers I like?" 

"You know it!" Cole answered with matching enthusiasm. "Now, let's go set the table before Jay gets home." He set the small blond down on the kitchen tile behind the counter as Kai also entered the room. 

"Hey you," Kai purred at his husband, "I heard a little gremlin shout that you were home." 

"Uh huh," Cole said absentmindedly as he grabbed forks and knives from a kitchen drawer. 

"Hey now, is that any way to greet your husband?" Kai pouted, just as Lloyd was pouting from behind the counter at being called a gremlin. "I want kisses," he whined at Cole, leaning over the counter and making grabby hands. 

"God, you're worse than Jay sometimes," Cole joked, leaning forward and giving the brunet a light kiss. Kai giggled, pulling Cole closer to him and deeper into the kiss. As his spiky haired husband starting nipping at his mouth, Cole pulled away quickly, remembering Lloyd beside him. 

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Kai whined again. "We were just getting started." 

Cole said nothing, but pointed down at Lloyd, who was still slumped behind the counter and making a grossed-out face. Kai leaned over the countertop and spotted his pouting son. 

"Oh, hey bud," Kai said nervously, trying to deflect from the situation. "Whatcha doin' down there?" 

"Watching you be sappy and gross," Lloyd mocked, sticking his tongue out. "Now go away so we can set up!" He waved his arms in the air to force his father to move. 

"Alright, alright, I see when I'm not wanted," Kai surrendered, backing out of the kitchen. "But later, you only get one bedtime story," he joked smugly. 

"Nooooo!" Lloyd shouted, the cry turning into a giggle. 

"C'mon, Lloyd, we gotta set up the table," Cole encouraged. 

"Okay!" Lloyd exclaimed. He grabbed some napkins to take to the table, running to and around the table to quickly throw them, mimicking throwing ninja stars. 

As he finished, he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and opened. 

"I'm home guys!" Jay shouted. The sound of plastic bags rustling signaled to Lloyd that his father had food, so he ran towards the front of the house to meet him. 

"Dad!" Lloyd ran up and hugged Jay, almost knocking the wind out of him. 

"Hey bud, how are you doing?" Jay asked. He moved past his adoptive son, entering the kitchen with Lloyd scampering behind him. 

"I'm doing okay, but I think I'll be better when I have my food!" Lloyd tried to snatch one of the bags out of Jay's hands, but with Jay's lightning-fast reflexes, Lloyd couldn't reach it before it was lifted out of his grasp. 

"Not so fast, little buddy," Jay laughed at his son's impatience. "Save some for the rest of us." 

After getting all the food out of the bags and onto everyone's plate, the family silently ate in peace. Lloyd basically inhaled his potstickers, taking after Cole and how he ate his food. Zane and Jay kept their eating slow, Jay judgmentally watching Kai messily eat his spicy noodles. All in all it was a surprisingly peaceful dinner. 

When dinner was finished and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, Lloyd set up the living room for family movie night, putting the blankets and pillows together to fashion a makeshift fort. As Zane turned on a movie for them to watch, his husbands piled onto the couch next to Lloyd. 

"Lloyd, why don't you tell them what you did in school today?" Kai asked. He ruffled Lloyd's hair, much to the boy's annoyance. 

"Well," Lloyd started, "we made family portraits today, and everyone said mine was the best in the whole class!" He quickly fixed his hair back to its original state. 

"Did you use glitter on it?" Jay asked. 

"Yup!" Lloyd beamed. "Just like you always told me to!" 

"That's wonderful, Lloyd!" Zane praised, keeping the movie on the main menu to let his son talk. 

"Yeah, because I had four whole dads in my picture, which was more than anybody else in the class! They all thought I was so cool because I have more dads than they do!" 

Cole chuckled. "It's not a competition, bud." 

"Now it is," Kai said. "And he's winning." 

"Alright everyone, I'm starting the movie," Zane cut in, joining his family in their little fort on the couch. 

Throughout the movie, the four adults cuddles together in a tangled mess while Lloyd wrapped himself in a bunch of blankets that were not used in the blanket fort. Lloyd, buried in covers, leaned himself against Kai, since Kai was the one who was always somehow warm. 

As the ending credits rolled on the screen, Zane turned to his family to see if they were still awake. Unsurprisingly, they weren't. Zane sighed, looking at the peaceful faces if his husbands and son. He leaned back against Cole's broad chest, surrendering to his place in the cuddle pile. 

"Mm?" Cole shifted, coming back to consciousness. "What... time is it?" 

"Shh, honey," Zane soothed. "Everyone else is asleep. Just stay here." 

"It's gonna be a bitch waking up tomorrow." Cole slurred his words together slightly, still half-asleep. 

"That's okay," Zane cooed, cuddling up closer. "For right now, it's worth it."

"Yeah," Cole answered, yawning. He looked over at Lloyd, who was clutching onto Kai's arm as he slept. "Totally worth it."


End file.
